


good morning

by blkpnk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkpnk/pseuds/blkpnk
Summary: There's only one way to make someone into a morning person...





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> y/n = your name
> 
> re-edited and re-posted original content

One day, early morning shifts were going to be the end of you.

You were not a morning person. If anyone was brave enough to wake you before you were ready, you were the type to grumble nonsensical words and turn away, burrowing into your duvet. And you had a history of flailing your arms and hitting people in the face if they pushed you any further. Birds chirping at the brink of dawn, light slipping through your curtains, and people who were too chipper for that hour could go suck it. You wanted to sleep in. When you finally woke up, you wanted to lounge in bed. Noon was about the appropriate time for you to finally get up and be productive. Maybe.

Warm droplets rained down on the crown of your head. Really, you should’ve turned the dial to cold, to shock you out of this slumber. You stood in the shower like a zombie, waiting for your brain to catch up with your body. Arms hanging limp at your sides, your spine not even straight. You specifically requested to never be a keyholder, so you would never work the morning shifts at the store. But when no one else was willing to step up to the plate and cover for your usual keyholder, you had to do it. Naturally.

There was nothing more you wanted than to crawl back into your big, comfy bed with Jisoo. Who was still peacefully sound asleep. Lucky her. She didn’t have work until the evening, when she would go in as shift leader at the restaurant. It made for late nights, but she seemed to like it. And you always got to wake up with her cuddly self beside you, making it all worthwhile. Kissing those soft cheeks and watching that sleepy smile made everything okay.

With a deep sigh, you decided it was time to get a move on. You had been standing in the shower for a good ten minutes with nothing to show for it but slightly reddened skin on your back from the heat. You turned to reach for shampoo when you felt a cool draft against your side, the soft shushing of the shower curtain being drawn. Before you could face around to see what the cause was, a pair of arms looped gently around your middle, presumably as to not startle you. A smile spread across your face, leaning back into the body you were oh so familiar with. Fingers splayed across your stomach, holding you close against your girlfriend. Kisses peppered along the line of your shoulder to the corner of your jaw.

“Good morning,” you drawled, shutting your eyes against the tender lips on your skin.

A hum was all that was returned as Jisoo continued to kiss you, feathering your shoulder blades. You could feel the mist emanating from her body as the shower rained down on her, and you finally turned in your small circle.

Jisoo was barely awake, all bleary eyed and dopey smiles. She wasn’t about to let you go, pressing forward to kiss your throat now. You smirked, catching on. A hand lifted her jaw and you met her lips, kissing the water that had begun to gather on her heart-shaped dip. There was a hum of contentment, but you weren’t sure who it was from. This was exactly the kind of thing you needed to properly wake up: showering with your girlfriend and receiving all her little affections.

Except, it seemed she had other things on her stirring mind. A hand left the small of your back for a moment as she twisted slightly, pushing against you. You followed her movements without breaking your kiss, your mouth sliding along hers in the way that you had come to love so much. The cold tile of the shower wall met your back abruptly, a gasp bubbling up the back of your throat to be met with a low chuckle. She pinned you there, the kiss growing hotter, distracting you from the chill. It was already too late when you realized a knee had divided your legs, bringing Jisoo closer. The entire line of her body could be felt against your own. She was warm, much warmer than the shower provided, and you could only wonder why when she broke away to nip suddenly at your pulse point, a move you absolutely melted into. You moaned against the gentle bite, but threw your head back against the tile when nimble fingers glided through your wetness.

“Jisoo,” you moaned out, a hint of exasperation lining the name. “I don’t have much time, I need to get ready for work.”

“Yes, but I want something,” she mumbled in response, laving her tongue across your collarbone, making you roll against her.

“I don’t think —”

“I want you, Y/N,” she murmured against your ear. Her fingers danced, and you felt it in your legs. “And I’m going to have you. So, stop talking.”

It wasn’t like you could say anything anyway, not when Jisoo guided a finger inside. The spontaneity, the desperation, it was enough to make you needy already. And she had to have known that with the way she pressed deep, summoning a moan. She knew just the spot to hit, and she wasted no time in getting there. It didn’t matter if it was too much too soon, gasps falling from your lips, teeth trailing your neck. Just when you thought you had gotten the rhythm, Jisoo added another finger. She swore beneath her breath, the singular word spreading delicious passion through your chest. You loved hearing her talk like that, reacting to your body even when you had done nothing in return. The pleasure she brought you was enough satisfaction for her, and with her leg still between your own, barring you from closing around her wrist, she was free to do whatever she liked.

Like driving you up the wall. The way you two made love was usually slow and sensual, with plenty of foreplay and whispering sweet nothings. It lasted for hours, leaving the both of you satiated but exhausted in the best way. Very rarely was sex rushed, hard, rough. When it was, it was amazing. But the feelings you harbored for one another ran deeper than the need to fuck each other’s brains out.

This was not the case. There was no waiting, no build up. Jisoo fucked you deep, thrusting her fingers into you so that you practically bounced off the wall if she wasn’t anchoring you there with her own body. A body that moved against you with the help of the steam, the sensation sending tingles across your flesh. The sounds that came from you were obscene, only muffled by the shower. Jisoo was relentless, an arm snaking around your waist to grip at your hipbone, fingertips pressing to leave bruises in their wake. You weren’t sure how there was any space left for her hand to continue its work, but somehow, she managed. Really fucking well. You wanted to react, to make her feel as incredible as you did, but there was little you could do. Your dug nails into her shoulders, which only spurred her on the more you clenched. There was even a moan when she curled her fingers and felt your walls flutter. It was a chain reaction between you two. Pleasing you pleased her.

And the thought of pleasing her, of hearing her own moans, of making her come, drove you over the edge. Your hands slipped, wrapping around her neck instead. You cried out at the first pulse of your orgasm through your body, then found yourself slumping into Jisoo, breathing heavy against her collar as she stroked the last of your climax from you. You shuddered when she finally, slowly, withdrew from you. You didn’t have to look to know there was that smug expression waiting for you.

“I expect you to return the favor when you get home from work, before my shift,” Jisoo whispered against the shell of your ear. She kissed your cheek as she untangled herself from you, careful to not let go too soon in the chance your knees gave and you collapsed. Which you worried about yourself. You looked up through wet lashes to see her smiling back at you, pupils still blown and darkened. Taking your hand, she kissed the back, playing with your fingers a moment. “Enjoy the rest of your shower.”

You figured you could become a morning person if it was always like that.

**Author's Note:**

> morning breath doesn't affect jisoo, it's confirmed


End file.
